The informant who lived
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Izaya's thoughts on his life as the Boy-Who-Lived. Companion piece to Game of the Future. Read to find out how Izaya gets his revenge on the wizards,


A/N:This is a companion piece to Game of the Future, but it's more like an introspective piece by Izaya/Harry on who he used to be and what he's become. I know there's a lot of melodrama in there and a lot of Izaya musing on his past, but I want to do one from his point of view, first person. I hope you enjoy it. This is only a one-shot, sorry. But it might have some minor spoilers for GOTF or future chapters.

* * *

-The Informant who lived-

Hmmm...writing about myself...is not an easy task...I, Izaya Orihara, have many sides to myself, after all...as do my beloved humans that I cherish above all else. Most of those secrets about me are not well-known...only Shizu-chan, Kida-kun, and Fred and George know the truth about me, about why I turned out the way I did. I suppose I shall call this a...not a diary of sorts, but more like a little 'story,' of how I became the me I am today.

Well, it all began, like everyone~ knows, with my parents-er, biological parents, as I no longer think of myself as Harry James Potter, giving birth to that person, and then everyone died. I was to be surrounded by death my entire life, and even...enjoy it. But I suppose after that, even as a child, a fear of death always was there with me.

Then the stupid Headmaster came into my little existence, and dropped sweet ol' me off at the most loving place possible-my aunt and uncle's! Too bad he failed to mention to them about his plan. Everything went too well with that man's duties-after all...I became his little puppet with every little blow from my uncle, every little insult from my aunt, I fell more and more into obedience, but the truth is...I was hollow from the beginning.

Yes, I was always hollow. There is and always has been a part of me that doesn't care about others. When you're brought up to be a slave, a toy, and not have your feelings and opinions taken into consideration, it's only natural that I'd become the sociopath I am today. I can recall from a young age wishing to myself that I wished Duddy-kins would die. But it never happened, unfortunately. I was saddened on that regard. But I kept on thinking about death and murder; I had long since realized my parents were killed in an unnatural way, as my intelligence was far above ordinary ~humans'. After all, this is the great informant we're talking about!

I can recall one of the very first times I gave in to these urges. I suppose...I was around six or seven. My dear old aunt Margie brought over her bulldog, and he decided to use me as a plaything. So he attacked my arm and nearly severed it. But in my desperation to live, I believe I grabbed a knife nearby and cut the dog a little. Not hard enough to kill it or hurt it that badly; I wasn't that much of a sick freak, just a little nick to give it the warning to stop attacking me and let go. It worked.

But Margie got all ~angry~ seeing little ol' me using a weapon. Vernon was actually pleased that I wasn't using the 'unnatural' stuff, but he was angry that I didn't die. So I was sent to the cupboard. No problem. I just stole stuff from their fridge when they weren't awake.

And then Hagrid arrived...poor, Hagrid...just a little pawn in Dumbass's game, but I don't bear him any ill will. He'll be one of the few to survive. He never did an unkind thing to me; he was just misled by the old fart. It seems like from the time I learned I was a disgusting 'wizard' to the time I entered that disgusting school that my intelligence, somehow, was held back.

I lost my capacity to mistrust others and instead somehow became naive. Instead of being sorted into a place that would now suit me (Slytherin), somehow the hat chose the brave and reckless school, a place that would suit Kida-kun or Shizu-chan, but definitely not me. I'm not brave, not at all. I've always thought only of myself and my own well-being.

It was funny, how this world would swing between calling me a hero and then condemning my very existence. In fact, I was angered by some of it and then at others, I just stopped caring. By the time I was fourteen, I don't think I really cared anymore about what the Wizarding public said. But it didn't mean that it still didn't affect me.

But the thing I'll never forget is the taste of betrayal; the cold, deadly whispers of those idiots, saying they never loved me, they never cared about my existence to begin with, and they just wanted me to die. Plus that bleeding head wound and concussion Ron gave me made me sort of...woozy and unable to think straight. But then I decided to become one with the darkness and decided to lose my mind.

Losing my mind has been the best thing to ever happen to me. In return for all of these hardships, I've gotten to live nine long years of doing whatever the hell I want, getting my food, my own place, my own thoughts and my own destiny. No longer do I have to put up with the crap of 'a tool' who should die for the sake of being an old man's plaything. Now I am Izaya Orihara, the deadly informant and the lover of humanity, no longer am I that disgusting, helpless, naive fool known as Harry Potter. Harry Potter died the day he lost his magic and the day _I_ was born.

So Mione may call me a sociopath, and so I may do heinous things without blinking an eye, but is that really what you wouldn't expect from me?

* * *

Oh...there he is...the old man. He has no idea what I've become, and yet he still plays the part of a nice old man. I won't be fooled anymore. I swing my knife around and speak with Shizu-chan when he interrupts us.

"You've returned, Harry, my boy. You ready to fulfill your duties for the world?"

I look at him, at all of those miserable fools, at Ginny, who looks greedy for my body, at Ron, who looks at me in arrogance, at Malfoy, who eyes me in astonishment, at Hermione, who looks terrified, and at McGonagall, who looks hopeful.

I sigh and then speak, "Of course not~, you doddering old fool. I've found my own walk of life and you assholes will not cause me to change who I am. Sorry~. Say, Shizu-chan, how long do you say this idiot has left to live?"

He grabs my arm. "Harry, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

What he doesn't expect is for me to slash his arm with my knife in a quick movement and then jump away. "...Sorry~, Dumbassdore, but your little Harry Potter is dead and gone. He died the day you fools were dumb enough to shout your litttttttlleeeee plan out for all to hear! Oh, and I hate all wizards now. So you can all go to hell. But I think I'll kill you first." I purr as I slash Dumbledore's robe.

"Harry, you have become dark. You must marry Ginevra and carry on the family name."

I look at him, and then I chuckle darkly...the chuckling turns into full-blown maniacal laughter as I hold my sides, shaking. "...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT A PSYCHOPATH LIKE ME COULD BE YOUR LITTLE TOOL, YOUR LITTLE DOLL? THINK AGAIN! RUNT, YOU MADE ME INTO WHAT I AM TODAY, BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER."

All of them look afraid now, and they should be. I smirk as I draw my knife. "Who's first...hmmm? Let's start with you, old man."

It takes him a long time to die, but he finally does, cursing my name and Voldemort for making me evil.

"That was totally pathetic. I was expecting more of a fight from you," I whisper. Sighing, I get up and wipe the blood off my clothes. It's time to return to the school...the place I grew up in.

I enter with Shizu-chan behind me; and make sure to have him evade any Muggle traps. "This is nostalgic," I mutter.

"Harry, you should have died, you piece of garbage," Ron says angrily. But he's next.

"Shizu-chan, kindly do the honors," I say. "He's not worth my time."

Ron is easily done away with. Shizu-chan's strength is beyond wizard capacity.

I come over to Hermione once everything is done with. Shizu-chan and I have destroyed most of the school, most of the kids are scared to death, and the ones I wanted to kill are gone.

"So, you know...you only have yourself to blame, because you brought Izaya Orihara into this world, and he's staying."

-Done. The ending may or may not be like this.-


End file.
